Un morceau de dentelle
by JessSwann
Summary: Pré OST . L'histoire du morceau de dentelle porté par Jack….


**Disclaimer: ****Les persos sont à Disney …et c'est entièrement de leur faute si je m'en sers comme ça**

_**Coucou ! Voici donc une nouvelle histoire directement inspire par OST, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira…. Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel déconseillé aux plus jeunes**_

**Un morceau de dentelle**

Les côtes de la Martinique s'étirèrent sur le regard ravi de Jack et il sourit en entendant un pas léger derrière lui. Les sens à l'affut, le pirate sourit de plus belle en entendant le bruit léger d'une lame.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à essayer Angelica. Tu échoues à chacune de tes tentatives » plaisanta t'il.

Une vague de jurons en espagnol lui répondit et le pirate s'esquiva avec souplesse tandis qu'une épée se plantait à l'endroit précis où il se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt.

Jack posa un regard amusé sur la lame avant de revenir sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

« Avoue que j'ai failli t'avoir cette fois. Lui lança-t-elle

- Pas une seconde Angelica, je t'ai entendue arriver depuis l'autre bout du pont. » Répondit Jack en posant toutefois un regard effaré sur la lame qui vibrait encore sous la violence de l'assaut.

Angelica lui lança un regard furieux et Jack lui répondit par un sourire enjôleur.

« Allons mon ange… Tu n'étais pas si furieuse la nuit dernière. Il me semble au contraire, que tu n'avais aucun motif de plaintes » susurra t'il en glissant sa main sur sa taille.

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent et Angelica ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Tu es si charmant…. Pourquoi faut-il que tu le sois….

- Et pourquoi pas ? » Rétorqua Jack en frôlant ses lèvres.

Angelica sourit et l'étreignit, sa main glissa le long de la chemise ouverte du pirate et caressa son entre jambe. Les yeux de Jack s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la caresse et Angelica bougea légèrement, le plaquant contre le bastingage.

« Tu m'as pervertie…. » Souffla t'elle en continuant sa caresse.

Un léger gémissement échappa à Jack et il haleta

« Vu tes dispositions je n'ai fait que te rendre service…. »

Le regard d'Angelica se modifia et elle déserta son entre jambe pour son épée. Un sourire las mais néanmoins amusé aux lèvres, Jack arracha l'épée qu'elle avait plantée dans le bastingage et para son coup à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« On t'a jamais dit qu'il existait d'autres moyens de se défouler ? » ironisa t'il.

La lame d'Angelica croisa la sienne et Jack s'écarta.

« Je comptais dédier ma vie à la prière » ragea la jeune femme.

Jack croisa le fer avec elle

« Je doute que les sœurs qui vivaient dans ton couvent aient la même définition que toi du mot prière … Ou de ce que signifie s'agenouiller »

Une nouvelle vague d'insultes en espagnol lui répondit et Jack sursauta. Leurs lames se heurtèrent dans un grand bruit et il recula

« Tu as un bon jeu de jambes… Et pas qu'à la verticale » plaisanta t'il.

Angelica poussa un cri de colère et repartit à l'assaut. Sans la moindre douceur, Jack la saisit par les cheveux tout en la repoussant de sa lame

« Lâche ! »

Le pirate la relâcha et lui jeta une poignée de farine au visage avant de balancer un coup de pied dans son poignet. L'épée d'Angelica s'envola et retomba sur le pont avec un bruit mat. La jeune femme tomba en arrière et la lame de Jack caressa sa gorge.

« Tricheur » lui lança la femme, haletante.

Jack sourit et laissa la pointe de son épée glisser sur la peau luisante de sueur de la jeune castillane.

« Non… pirate » lui lança t'il avant de lui tendre la main.

Angelica la saisit et tenta de l'attirer vers le sol. Mais cette fois encore, Jack fut plus rapide et au lieu de la chute espérée, la jeune femme se retrouva contre lui.

« On dirait que tu as encore beaucoup de progrès à faire », souffla Jack contre ses lèvres avant de la relâcher.

_Plus tard_

Allongé dans sa cabine, les yeux clos, Jack sourit en entendant la porte grincer.

« Tu es revenue finalement…. »

Le corps d'Angelica se plaqua sur le sien et il ouvrit les yeux alors que les cuisses de la jeune femme enserraient sa taille.

« Jack… » Souffla t-elle.

Le pirate sourit et glissa ses mains sur le corsage de dentelle qu'elle portait

« Pas d'armes ? Je suis surpris

- Est-ce que ça te plait ? Susurra Angelica en se penchant sur lui, le corsage dévoilant sa poitrine généreuse.

- La vue est intéressante…. » Déglutit Jack.

La femme lui renvoya un regard câlin

« Attend de voir le reste...

- Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir attendre jusque-là », gémit Jack alors qu'elle frottait son bassin contre le sien.

Angelica sourit et pencha son visage vers lui. Sa bouche frôla l'oreille de Jack tandis qu'elle balbutiait en espagnol. Le pirate ferma les yeux, une expression lascive sur le visage et les mains d'Angelica empoignèrent ses poignets pour les remonter jusqu'à la tête du lit.

« Angelica…. » Soupira Jack avant de la renverser sans douceur.

Le visage de la femme se crispa et il pesa de tout son poids sur elle.

« Un morceau de dentelle…. Et tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'attacher avec ça ? » ironisa t'il en lui arrachant le long ruban qu'elle serrait entre ses doigts.

Angelica lui renvoya un regard troublé et Jack lui saisit les poignets.

« Ce que tu avais prévu de faire je suppose, souffla t'il en glissant la dentelle autour de ses poignets avant de l'attacher au montant du lit. Sauf qu'on emprisonne pas le Capitaine Sparrow comme ça »

Angelica lui lança un regard furieux que démentit bien vite un gémissement alors que Jack soulevait son corsage de dentelle pour y glisser ses mains pressées.

« Ton cœur bat vite mon ange. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et il lui enleva lentement son fut.

« Sais tu comment les pirates traitent leurs prisonnières ? » plaisanta Jack en frôlant son intimité.

Angelica ferma les yeux et il la caressa avec lenteur.

« Plus vite Jack » supplia t'elle d'une voix altérée par le désir.

La main du pirate s'arrêta et il sourit

« Tu es sûre ? Je croyais que tu voulais dédier ta vie à Dieu tout ça… »

Un flot de jurons lui répondit et Jack sourit tandis qu'Angelica se débattait avec énergie.

« On dirait que non finalement » ironisa t'il en s'enfonçant en elle avec un soupir.

La jeune femme se cambra pour le rejoindre et il commença un va et vient lent en elle.

« Libère moi. Haleta Angelica en poussant son bassin vers lui, l'encourageant à accélérer

- Non… Tu es ma prisonnière et tu es beaucoup moins dangereuse comme ça » murmura Jack.

Le cri de protestation d'Angelica se changea en gémissement de plaisir alors qu'il accélérait sur elle.

_Plus tard_

Angelica massa ses poignets et fixa son amant

« Tu ne te laisses jamais prendre par surprise n'est-ce pas ?

- Jamais », confirma le pirate.

Angelica sourit et s'approcha de lui

« Même pas par une femme… »

Jack rit en comprenant où elle voulait en venir

« Pas même par une femme Angelica.

- Et si tu… tu aimais cette femme ? »

Jack sourit

« Il faudrait plus que des sentiments pour qu'elle me fasse perdre la tête à ce point » plaisanta t'il.

Le visage d'Angelica s'assombrit et il noua le morceau de dentelle autour de son poignet

« Tu permets que je le garde ? » susurra t'il

Cette fois, Angelica sourit, apaisée.

« Pourquoi faire ?

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Jack d'un ton joueur. Ainsi je penserais toujours à celle qui l'a porté »

La jeune femme soupira devant le regard brûlant de désir dont il la gratifiait.

« Ce que tu peux être charmant quand tu veux…. » abdiqua t'elle tandis qu'il l'attirait à nouveau contre lui.


End file.
